


Bodice Ripper Fantasy

by AshaCrone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Not Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Compliant, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Shibari, Spanking, fantasy roleplay, it's Shiro's birthday so he gets to have his silly fantasy okay?, shiro is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaCrone/pseuds/AshaCrone
Summary: The tiefling ranger Keith has found Shiro, the Wise and Noble Paladin, on a quest to steal the Holy Oasis Spring Water to save his Injured Brother. The Great Ranger listens to Our Hero's pleas for aid, who is willing to do Anything to Save his Brother.(Or, Shiro's got a bit of a roleplaying kink. And its his birthday. Keith gets a kick out of it.)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Bodice Ripper Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kettish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettish/gifts).



> This is for kettish. Takes place in an AU that diverges post season 5 and Everyone Lives. Everyone. I may write it some time. 
> 
> Note: I liked the idea that Keith would give Shiro a kink he didn’t indulge often- and what stuck with me was the idea was that it would be something he found a little silly. I mean, Monsters and Mana roleplay just screams ‘nerd’. Which Shiro is. So much. And would be a little shy to ask for.  
> I hope you liked it!

The ranger stared at the trespasser, as he pointed his two magic swords at the neck of the large human before him.

“I don’t know who you are,” he growled, eyes narrowed as he pressed in closer. “But you have no business coming here. Leave.”

“A tiefling,” the man murmured, blinking at him. “Who do you serve? What are you doing here?” The man stumbled across the broken, sun baked earth as Keith backed him to the entrance of his cave home. Despair colored his voice. “Has someone corrupted the healing spring?”

“No one. And no one shall so long as I draw breath. I am the Guardian of the Sand- “ and Keith faltered, keeping his breathing even and his words and gaze level. “Sand Guardian. Of this,” and cleared his throat. “place. And you are not supposed to be here.”

The tall human’s lips twitched, before spreading his hands, allowing himself to be backed further into the cave. Outside of the glare of the sun, the man was even more handsome- chiseled features, golden eyes and snow white hair. Scars littered his skin, from a prominent gouge across his nose to the remnants of old slashes and shiny burns. It did nothing to hide the bunch and flow of muscle underneath. Nor did his loincloth do more than attempt to hide his modesty.

Keith took a deep breath; he could smell the other man’s sweat and pheromones. 

“I need access to the healing spring, and was…” the man paused and looked at his unclad state. “I was, ah, conducting a- hmm- purification ritual,” the man said. Swallowed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know there was a guardian, or that I was trespassing. I _must_ get to the healing waters to save my-“

“Enough words,” Keith snarled, sheathing his weapons and grabbing a brilliant red rope that was hung within the entrance of the cave. “Kneel.”

The man shivered. “My name is Takashi Shirogane,” he said. “I’m a paladin of Ilmater. My brother is-“

He didn’t move, just yelped as Keith tied him up, lacing the red rope in elaborate loops and knots around his person. Keith had memorized the pattern some time before; he had practiced to make sure his quarry would come to no harm. 

“Now, tell me why I shouldn’t just drag you back into the desert to die of thirst?” 

Takashi’s eyes darted around. “My cause is just,” he said. “I mean you no harm. A flask of the water is all I need to heal my twin, my brother. Please, sir. I’ll do anything.” He was still on his knees, looking up at Keith with wide, vulnerable eyes. “Is there anything I can give you-“ and small crinkles appeared at the corner of his eyes as he licked swollen lips. “To make this up to you? Anything at all?”

Keith looked down at the handsome man, attempting to keep his face dispassionate. It was hard, when he could smell the slick puddling between Shiro’s spread knees. His own cock and knot were straining against his suit.

“You.”

“Me?” The attempt to sound surprised was strangled, before he straightened his shoulders, despite the ropes taut against his skin. “What do you mean? My life is freely given, if that is what it takes. All I possess-“

Keith took a large ring gag off the same hook that had been holding the rope. “Would you pay with your body?” He was proud of himself for not stuttering. “Would you let me take your chastity, oh mighty paladin?”

“I- I cannot allow that,” Shiro responded, trying to squirm away. His heavy pectorals heaved against the ropes, causing his brown tits to stand. “To do so would surely sever my ties with my god-“

Keith’s mouth watered, as he stepped forward, then went to his own knees. “So you have to make a choice,” he purred, leaning into Shiro’s space, lips brushing over his ear. “Be a thief, breaking the laws of this Oasis, and the power of the water is lost… and your brother dies. Or you pay for the water, life for life, get what you want, and your brother’s life is spared?”

He felt more than saw the shudder that went down Shiro’s spine as Keith brushed his lips over his jaw, the column of his bronzed neck, and pinching his pebbled nipples. 

The captured paladin moaned, and Keith grinned against his neck. “Are you-“ he could hear Shiro swallowing again. “Are you going to kill me?”

“I said a life, for a life. No one said anything about killing,” Keith countered. His hands flowed over the ropes to Shiro’s bulge and up under it. He searched for the omega’s soft opening, grazing it with his fingers. “Give me what I want, and you’ll get what you want.” He shoved two fingers in, grinning at how wet Shiro was. 

“No, please,” Shiro said, but Keith pulled away to see his eyes rolling, lips shiny from drool. “I- I can’t-“

His cock would have been impressive, even for an alpha. For an omega- “Hmm… I am going to have so much fun taking you apart,” Keith purred, adding two more fingers as Shiro wailed. He felt like hot velvet, and Keith almost yelped as his own erection fought the ties on his breeches. He pulled himself up- watching Shiro wail again as his fingers left Shiro’s hole- and opened his pants letting his cock spring free. 

Shiro’s face was red, and the sight of someone who had been so defiant, poised, powerful- to see Shiro losing control like this was worth the effort. 

He pushed the ring gag into Shiro’s mouth, strapping it behind his head. “Let’s see you use that pretty mouth of yours.”

Taking hold of Shiro’s white hair, he guided his mouth to Keith’s dick, sliding past his lips and fucking deep into his throat as Shiro swallowed him down. 

“Good boy,” he praised, pulling on his hair he felt his balls draw tight. He bit his lips, taking deep breaths. Reminded himself that this wasn’t for him.

He hauled Shiro up, carrying him to his pallet, piled high in furs and blankets. He eased Shiro down, making sure he was balanced and could breath, before taking a good look at his omega hole. 

Almost wet enough to be a heat, but it was the wrong time of year. “A pity,” he murmured to himself, kissing Shiro’s ass, and meeting Shiro’s eyes. 

“You okay?”

The nod he received was enough; and he brought one hand down to smack Shiro’s ass. 

“Look at you. Fallen paladin,” Keith sneered, rearing back for another smack. “You should have stayed away. Who gave you the right to come here?” _Smack._ His hand was wet. “What reason should an _omega_ ever become a warrior?” _Smack_. Groan. A quick check to see that Shiro was fine- breathing, still holding tight to the pressure buzzer they were using in lieu of a safe word. “What ever made you think that someone like _you_ could ever be a paladin?”

The last smack caused a squeal and Keith blinked, watching Shiro’s cock and hole spasm as he came… and he grinned, when Shiro didn’t let go of the buzzer. 

He took Shiro’s hips, and slid his own cock inside.

He lost himself, growling, snarling, feeling Shiro come two more times before an alert cut through the sounds of their coupling.

He almost ignored it, would have kept on going, but at the same time, Shiro dropped the buzzer, and Keith came back to himself with a snap.

Around them, the holographic illusion shattered; they were on the new Castle of Lions, and the small set Keith had constructed earlier that evening. Keith took a few deep gulps as their communicators both went off again… and he didn’t. With a disappointed sigh he eased himself out and took off Shiro’s gag.

“Are you okay?”

Shiro sighed and nodded, and looked down at the ropes, which Keith started to unwind, kissing the small weals that started to come up, even as he tapped the communicator.

“Shirogane here.” He kept the communication to sound only, but glanced over when Shiro called an exasperated “Allura, no, I am _not_ turning seven-“

Keith got up as the last rope fell, listening to Shiro answer questions about tomorrow’s birthday party to princess who clearly had _not_ paid attention to the ‘do-not-disturb’ memo they had sent out the day before. He found some wound sealant and sighed at a few of the rubs on Shiro’s flesh. 

“I’m sorry if-“

Shiro just gave him a lazy smile as Keith kept applying it, a sweet sigh filling his ears as he stretched out, and Keith shifted to start massaging his muscles. “You were great, Keith.” He chuckled. “Never would have thought you might go along with this.” He absently reached out to where Keith’s erection had flagged, but still was half hard against his leg. “You okay?”

“Well. Um. I mean, your birthday only happens once every four years. And pretending to have you at my mercy was fun.” Keith sighed as Shiro got to his knees on the bed. “I did feel a little weird. You are only seven years-“

The pillow hit him square on the face, making Keith laugh as he let himself fall backwards. “I liked it.” He said, even as Shiro took his cock in mouth, coaxing it back to full hardness. “Seeing you all tied up- and tomorrow is Pon Farr, right?” He shivered at the feel of Shiro’s tongue on his dick, fingers easing between his cheeks.

Shiro popped off his cock to give Keith a shit eating smile. “You know it.”

Keith’s laugh turned to a groan as Shiro went back down.

He was glad to give Shiro all of his fantasies for his birthday. Even the ones where he had to wear silly pointed ears.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and now I kinda want to write the Monsters and Mana AU which plays the story straight. Heh.


End file.
